Tenna
Tenna is a witch who's been described as the "Lady of Music", "Queen of Sound" or the "Queen of Rock". She is a member of the Triunx, a trio of witches. She is more evil and deceptive than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses music and sound to distract and hurt the ears of opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Jack, as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control, (as seen in "The Rose Festival") and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Personality Profile Like her two sisters, Tenna demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Rana into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Aurora before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power. At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one, she seemed genuinely attracted to Jack even while she was manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Jack's safety. She is less aggressive than Flame and Hurricane, but is the most cunning. Tenna is also the middle sister of the Triunx. She is usually seen to be more close with Hurricane rather than Flame. She had huge dislike of Nitornus ever since they first met. She was the one to convince Hurricane to leave him and one to try to convince Flame to do the same. This also shows that she is very manipulative. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Tenna appeared in episode 1 as a spectral entity. Her actual physical appearance was in the following episode. While Trot was telling Flame and Hurricane of what happened, Tenna sensed Aurora's presence and divided herself. While her clone stayed behind, making it look like she never left, the real Tenna disappeared, reappeared right behind Aurora and attacked her. After Aurora was found out Tenna was the second to attack her. After the Delux got away, she along with Flame and Hurricane went back to Cloud Tower. Tenna was used in yet another plot to steal the Ring of Animalia: To say that Prince Moon asked Fauna out on a date (which was a trap). When Fauna showed up without the ring, Tenna returned to Alfea disguised as Fauna and attacked Aurora. A short while later she was found out and she dropped her façade. She returned to Cloud Tower with Flame, Hurricane and the Ring of Animalia. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Tenna was disguised as a gypsy and tricked Marcus into channeling her magic into the Magical Reality Chamber (again, though she did it the first time herself). She and her sisters were working for Cradler and tried to destroy the Delux. In the first season, she and her sisters would call them pixies, but now Flame and Hurricane call them geeks, nerds, while Tenna calls them "teeny-boppers." |-|Season 3= Tenna along with the rest of the Triunx were sent to the Omega Dimension and freed Malkon and fought most of his battles.She also had small crush on Malkon and carved his face into a rock which made Flame and Hurricane jealous and at the end she and the Triunx were arrested for teaming up with Malkon. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, Tenna and the other Triunx are seen in the prison of Oceania where they meet Nitornus. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through the oceans and reached his cell on Andros he and the Triunx escape from prison together. The Triunx later race with the Delux to find the Lilo plant to become more powerful but are defeated by the Believix powers of the Delux. Tenna is not personally very keen on the idea of joining up with Nitornus, only doing so because it kept her out of prison. Her disgust grew once Nitornus achieved his demon form not to mention how Flame throws herself onto the guy. She is also beginning to show deep resentment to Flame ever since they teamed up with Nitornus, not liking the person she is becoming. Tenna plants a curse on Electra's phone. Tenna and her sisters go to Graynor to battle the Delux but they lose to the Rainbow Mantle. The Triunx go to Nerenia to get more pollution for Nitornus but they lose to the Delux's new Harmonix powers. Nitornus later grants Maria's Sirenix powers to her and her sisters and they enter the Infinite Ocean. After that, Tenna and Hurricane starts feeling like Flame and Nitornus don't even notice them (which ironically is correct) so instead of helping them to get seals from Pillars of Infinite Ocean, they decide to attack Darcia and the posses the Psychic Whales, which helps Nitornus and Flame to escape the Delux with the seal from the Pillar of Balance. Tenna tries to convince Flame to leave Nitornus, which she refuses to do. Knowing that she and Hurricane failed to get respect from either Nitornus nor Flame, she grows bigger dislike of Nitornus and plans to double-cross him to get Flame back. When Delux destroy the final seal, Tenna believes that Nitornus has failed them (like Cradler and Malkon) so she and Hurricane leave him and Flame behind. Later when Flame tries to steal Sirenix powers from Ripea, Tenna and Hurricane steal them instead right in front of her. She then gives Flame an ultimatum: either rejoin her sisters again, or stick with Nitornus. Tenna became angered when Flame chose the latter without hesitation, causing her and Hurricane to abandon her in rage. Tenna and Hurricane appear just in time to protect Flame from Nitornus, who is possessed by The Emperor's Throne's powers. Nitornus uses his powers to send all three of them away, leaving their current fate and location unknown. |-|Season 6= She and her sisters return as the main antagonists in this season. They are seen in the Infinite Ocean where she and Hurricane are lead somewhere by Flame. They appear in front of an underwater cavern where the Beast of the Depths dwells and using it to cause mayhem and destruction on Oceania which ruined the party that was being held to celebrate Maria's return as a corporal being. As the citizens of Oceania flee into the palace Maria explains that the beast can only be controlled by one person and that is the Nymph of Oceania. The Delux then go to Lake Roccaluce to find the source of inspiration in order to help Maria regain her confidence, there the Triunx ambushes them but are quickly defeated. Tenna appears with her sisters as they make a surprise entrance into Cloud Tower while Christina is demonstrating the power of her Legendarium to Lagrona. Lagrona tried to force them out of her school but they were too strong and turned her into crow. Afterwards, Tenna and her sisters claim the school they then change into their new outfits, levitate the school, explain that their goal now is to conquer all of the magic dimension's schools and orders the students to return to their dorms. The Triunx stop Christina before she heads into her dorm in order to talk to her about the Legendarium. They compromise with her saying that should she lend them her book's power they in turn the will teach her all that they know about the dark arts to which she gladly accepts. Tenna and her sisters then travel to Animalia College where they ordered Christina to release the Treants. And since Cloud Tower was hovering over the school the Delux realize the magic was coming from there, they enter and thought the Triunx was the source but they were wrong and discovered it was coming from Christina, the Delux try to attack her but Christina made a powerful protective energy field that resulted in all of the Delux to be teleported outside of Cloud Tower and removed their powers except for Aurora. On their first successful attempt at conquest on Animalia, Tenna enjoys this success as she watches the staff and students being captured by the Treants with her sisters. However, the Delux, Specialists and Paladins returned to end this once and for all which they did. The Triunx bitterly accepted their defeat and then went to the Draklon Institute and tried to conquer them. Tenna mocks the fleeing fairies and soon Gabriella appears in front of them. At first the three of them thought she wanted to fight them but were offered a chance of cooperation seeing as their goal is the almost the same. They accepted her proposal. Appearance |-|Civilian= Tenna has long black hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a light gray. She also has dark blue eyes. She wears a black top with a heliotrope dark blue circle in the middle. It is attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are dark blue bell-bottoms. She also wears glasses with black lenses. Her shoes are black, dark bluish boots. Her black hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose down to her waist. Her curls are light gray. Her hair makes her look as if she is wearing a cape. |-|Witch= Her witch outfit is black, but it is more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and Capri-style pants. Her accessories include dark blue gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "T" at her belt. Continuing the dark blue accessories, Tenna wears eye shadow makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same. |-|Gloomix= Her Gloomix is on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly glowing dark blue arm piece with a diamond on the end. |-|Fairy= When the Triunx infiltrated Red Fountain, Tenna used magical glamour and took on the appearance of a high classed Fairy Princess called Fifi who was step-sister to Hurricane/Simi and cousin to Flame/Mimi. Although she was discovered by Musa and Aisha because of her attitude but other than that her glamor was the most concealed of the Triunx. Her hair was a blonde color kept in a topnotch bun held by a orange headband with a black stone in the middle of it. She had side bangs similar to her own but shorter by a few inches on her face. Her outfit consisted of a black midriff exposed blazer with high shoulder pads, with a matching mini skirt. She sported dark blue silk gloves that left her fingers exposed and a her accessories included biker size golden lens glasses, black leather kitten heeled boots, with a matching clutch leather purse. |-|Disenchantix= Her Disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is black in color with dark blue trim. Her makeup reaches her cheeks like when she was a Gypsy. Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, black, and have dark blue trim on the top. She has a black shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a dark blue headband in it. |-|Super Triunx= Her Super Triunx, consists of a her same clothes except for a red mask and her clothes are red and ripped. Her skin is green and her nose is long. |-|Dark Sirenix= Tenna's Dark Sirenix includes, a black top, a dark blue cloth inside, which is joined up with a tight, simply, black bodysuit. She wears black lipstick and she has her eye makeup the same. she has black tentacles coming out of her back. It looks like her eyebrows have a dark blue line on them. |-|Gypsy= Tenna disguised herself as a Gypsy who tricked a Specialist-In-Training named Marcus into falling under her spell. In this disguise, she wore eye makeup that went down to her cheeks like her Disenchantix. She wears a long black skirt and a dark blue belt with a yellow gem over her belly. She wore a black shirt with ruffles at the ends, which was covered with a dark blue shawl. She wore a headband with a yellow jewel and a yellow choker and chain necklace. She also wore bracelets and sandals. Her hair was pulled up several inches and instead of reaching her ankles, it reaches the buttocks. |-|Young Tenna= When the Triunx fell into the river on Animalia that turns back time, they were transformed into their kid selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Tenna's hair is extremely short bob with bangs and is in a severe cut (similar to Agelda's) prompting Flame to say: "Your hair looked like that?!" (which does not make sense because Flame should have seen it if they were sisters. Of course, it is debatable if the Triunx coven are actually biological siblings. She wears a necklace, a black midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots. She is shown wearing glasses, implying that she now wears contacts or used magic to cure it, though she still wears a smaller version in her civilian form. She is also shorter and her voice sounds younger. Her powers became much weaker. |-|Light Haven prisoner= In the beginning of the second season, when the Triunx were imprisoned in Light Haven, Tenna wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. The robe has several buttons and a navy blue belt near the waist. She also wears sandals. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, the only difference is their own hairstyles. |-|Dark Witch= Tenna's outfit consists of a black top with large elbow-length hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and ankle-high boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a black tube-like piece while her light gray bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Magical Abilities Tenna is from Mergona, the planet of music, fire, and disasters which is why her sisters do not share the same powers as each other. Her powers are related to sound waves and music. Tenna's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has as an ability known as "sonar ears". Tenna can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Tenna is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are punk themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Tenna can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Trivia *Tenna's name is a play on her element, Music. *Tenna's name comes from the word antenna which is associated with music. *Her polar opposite is Karen, whose powers are based on fighting/conflict. *Dacy hates her very much. *Tenna is one of the two witches of the Triunx who wore disguises to cause mayhem. The other one is Hurricane. **Tenna wore a fairy disguise and she was disguised as a Gypsy. *Tenna was the only member of the Triunx to tamper with the Magical Reality Chamber. *In Season 1, Jack was dating Tenna before Dacy. *Mergona is the home planet of the Triunx. *Tenna is the most evil of the Triunx. *It is said that her power source is sound from the musical voids.